Unexpected Development
by KnightRoseKizuna
Summary: Setup: yowamushi pedal Manami x Sakamichi. Both got scholarships for professional road racing in Hakone. Both love each other. Sakamichi is a natural airhead and never notices Manami's small advances and hints which in turn causes anxiousness in Manami. will they finally end up together? This is all in Sakamichi's perspective. Enjoy please leave a review. Chap 3 is almost finished.
1. Chapter 1: Silence Brings Disaster

**Setup: Yowamushi pedal pairing is Manami x Sakamichi. Both got the smae college scholarship for professional road racing in Hakone. Both love each other. Sakamichi is a natural airhead and never notices Manami's small advances and hints which in turn causes anxiousness in Manami. will they finally end up together? This is all in Sakamichi's perspective. Enjoy~~**

Taking a short break after making 24 laps around the hakone cycling route, Sakamichi perches on the bench near the starting line, his road racer parked right beside him. He takes a huge gulp of water before heaving out a huge sigh and saying to himself in a depressed tone,

"My time dropped for a bit. I gotta fix my shifting errors. The sprints are a bit difficult but once i start the climb i can make up for the loss. But its not enough. I want to be able to ride up the highest peaks with him." Sakamichi thinks back to the time when he first met Manami-kun at the top of the course in sakamichi's first overnight training camp.

_Manami-kun had a really smooth way of climbing , who could've known that I'd fall in love with him after that. And now 3 years later, i still have a one-sided crush on him._

"I couldve sworn i saw wings on him that first time. Hmmm, come to think about it, after getting into college, i've been hit by training sessions and i barely have time to see Manami-kun."

He looks up at the sky and thinks to himself, _it doesn't matter when, just a bit is fine. But if this goes on, i won't make it. I can see him during lunch but what kind of training schedule prevents me from seeing him the rest of the time? even if i want to see him at night, we stay at different rooms and end training at different times_so dinner's out of the question.

"If I don't do something, someone might take him away." _If that were to happen, i don't think i can recover. _Sakamichi heaves another sigh to the ground when he sees a pair of feet beside him. He looks up to find Manami-kun staring right at him. His heart almost stopped. _No way he heard me right?_

Manami-kun flashes his angelic smile and asks,"Taking a break, Sakamichi-kun?"

"Ahhhh, u-umm y-yeah. I was thinking about why my time dropped a bit." _Calm down. Calm down, i didn't say anything that could gross him out. Act normal. _

"By the way, Manami-kun, since when have you been standing there?" Sakamichi laughs a nervous laugh.

Manami rests a hand on his hip and raises his other hand to his chin, pulling a very deep expression. "Hmmm, a bit," he pauses and in a quick motion, manami is already sitting beside Sakamichi and taking his hand in his and caressing it. "You've been here for a while now. Your gloves are all beat up. I see, You're working hard today, too." Manami smiles before pulling sakamichi close enough that their faces are so close, "But what could be troubling you enough to make you sigh like that, Sakamichi-kun?" manami's eyes were piercing sakamichi's, so much so that sakamichi's stopped heart immediately beat twice as much.

_Uwaaa, manami-kun's so close. I haven't been seeing him much, and my tolerance isn't as high compared to before, uwuu, heart please stop, he'll hear. _Sakamichi immediately sits upright and moved away from manami-kun. "Its nothing! Gomen, i must have been more tired than i thought, a small pull like that and i almost fell into you."

He sees that they were still holding hands, "uwaa! G-gomen Manami-kun!" And pulls his hand away. _I gotta get out of here or my heart can't take it. _"We should be heading back now, Manami-kun. I wanna soak in the onsen. Do you want to ride together?"He stopped himself. "Oh yeah, you still have training left, right?" _Uwuuuu, there's no way can we go back together. _

Manami was staring at his own hand.

"Manami-kun?" Sakamichi says.

"Ah, nani? Oh, yeah, actuallyI'm here cause i finished early. I wanted to ride back with you too, Sakamichi-kun." He flashes that smile again before standing up.

Sakamichi's heart skips a beat and turns so manami can't see his incoming blush. "I see. That's great. Let's go," _Uwuuu, this natural airhead. If you say it like that, ill misunderstand, manami-kun no baka! _

Sakamichi rides out front as they both begin the 2km ride to the dorms.

Five minutes of riding. Sakamichi thinks to himself, _When i get back, ill jump straight into the hot springs. Hm? Why is it so quiet?_" he glances at manami and sees him softly smiling and staring at him. _Uwaaa_. His pulse monitor softly beeps, _C-calm down! I have to say something. "_I-its strange, our training schedules usually don't match, ahaha. So its quite rare that we can ride home together, right Manami-kun?" He glances to the back to find that Manami's smile is gone, and is now replaced with worry.

"Is my seeing you, a bother?" Manami says to him, never letting go of sakamichi's gaze.

_Eh?_"Oh! No, no no! I'm happy to ride with you manami-kun! I was excited to ride with you, really!"_Is it my imagination? I thought he looked sad for a bit. _The pulse monitor stops beeping.

Manami brightens at his answer. "Really? Hehe thats great! I worked hard , you know sakamichi-kun. I really wanted to ride with you today!" His smile softens as he looks at Sakamichi. "Im glad i made it in time." In that moment, he looked so handsome that sakamichi's heart started beating fast again. The pulse monitor started beeping faster.

_Tolerance exceeded. _"Haaaai! Stop right there. Ill race you to the dorms. Ready set go!" Sakamichi pedaled as hard as he could.

"Wha- thats not fair sakamichi-kun!" Manami laughs as they ride all the way to the dorms.

In his room , changing for dinner, Sakamichi thinks to himself, _That face should be a crime. Stop making me fall for you even more, manami-kun. You handsome playboy! If this continues, i might accidentally confess. _At that moment, manami's face torn in disgust flashes through sakamichi's mind. A sharp pain hits his chest. _Oh, God. Please. Anything, but that. _

When he got to the cafeteria, manami was nowhere to be seen. _I was changing my clothes for a while, did we miss each other? No way, its a rare chance that we got home together, too. I wanted to eat dinner with him. _Sakamichi is a bit disappointed. _I wonder if its alright to go see him? No wait wait, thats weird, will he get grossed out? Hngggh, but i want to see him! Uwuuu, what should i do, himeeee?_

Wrestling with his thoughts has always been a habit of his that he doesn't notice that someone is behind him. Manami comes close to his ear and whispers, "Is this seat taken, Sakamichi-kun?"

Sakamichi looks up to find Manami staring down at him wih a gentle smile. "O-oh, please, go ahead." _Oh my God! He's here! _"I thought you were done with dinner, Manami-kun."

"Well, its a rare chance so i thought I'd eat with you. So, yeah, i waited till you were here."

"Oh, omatase, Manami-kun" _oh god, i should've changed faster. _"Lets eat!"

Sakamichi was staring at manami the entire time as they were eating. Manami even chuckled a bit when sakamichi kept spilling some of his food, saying "You must be tired to drop your food like that. Should we go?"

"Ah, un! Thank you manami-kun" sakamichi smiles at manami as they part for the evening. Manami heads upstairs with a slightly flushed face but sakamichi doesn't notice.

After getting back to his room, sakamichi syas, "Hmm, I'm early again tomorrow but as i thought, i need that hot spring." _I'll wait for a bit before going, the less people the better. _

Sakamichi is looking forward to the warm soak in the onsen. At exactly 9pm he went for a soak. While taking his clothes off, Manami unexpectedly enters the changing room, just in time to see Sakamichi's naked torso. Manami turns bright red and turns so that Sakamichi couldn't see.

With his heart pounding, he hugged his shirt to cover himself before saying, "Manami-kun. You want to soak in the onsen too?" His heart was about to jump out of his chest. _No way! No way! No way!_

"Yeah, thought I'd need the rest, too. What a coincidence. Let's go in together, Sakamichi-kun." Manami says while he starts undressing.

"Oh, okay!" Still hugging his shirt he debated whether to undress his shorts, too, _Uwaaa, how embarassing. We've bathed in an onsen before but that was before i fell in love. This isn't a joke. I won't be able to handle it. _Sakamichi peeks over at manami and the guy had already stripped off his top and is already unzipping his pants. Sakamichi takes in manami's beautiful pale skin and his toned muscles frame a sturdy body shape,

Suddenly, a scene where manami is on top of sakamichi flashes in sakamichi's mind_. _Manami half-naked and stripping sakamichi's clothes one by one while securing his lips every time. After taking everything off, manami ties sakamichi's hands above his head to the bed and slowly licks a trail from his ear to his collarbone to his chest, nipples and to his stomach before carefully grabbing sakamichi's cock and taking it into his mouth.

Sakamichi shakes his head, stops and stares at his lower half. _N-no way. You've gotta be kidding me. Could i be anymore of a despicable person. I can't do this! He's gonna see! I have to get out of here. "_Manami-kun? Actually, I changed my mind, I'm gonna pull some extra laps before getting some sleep. I'll go ahead, okay?" He hurriedly pulls his shirt to cover his growing tent and turns to the door when an arm blocks his way. He sees and locks eyes with the intense-faced Manami and is shocked to see that his friend isn't smiling. _Eh? What? Is manami-kun mad?_

"That's troubling sakamichi-kun" manami moves so that his arms are placed on either side of sakamichi, pushing him against the lockers. Not letting go of sakamichi's gaze, manami slowly whispers to his target's ear, "Do you even know what kind of face you're making right now?"

"Ah!" Sakamichi gasps at the feel of manami's breath on his ear. _Eh? Eh? No way, what's happening. Kabedon? Ehhh?_

Manami grabs sakamichi's waist and pulls him so that both of their groins are touching. "And there's this, too." He lifts sakamichi's chin and looks him in the eye before saying, "Who were you thinking of, sakamichi-kun?"

Sakamichi can't bear it and tries to cover his blushing face with his arms before saying, "No! Don't look!"

Then it all happened suddenly, Manami slams both of sakamichi's arms and locks them above his head before shouting, "DON'T FUCK WITH ME! Who were you thinking of, a girl? Which one? No one here is at your level. I know all your friends and it can't be them. So who is it!" Manami's hands were enclosing sakamichi's hands tighter and tighter with every passing word and sakamichi can only be shocked at the view before him.

_Eh? Manami-kun is naked and he pushed me into a kabedon. I can't move and it hurts but WHY? Why does he look so hurt and torn that he looks like he's about to cry. _

Manami clicks his tongue. "I won't let you show this face to anyone else. You're MINE." Manami clamps on Sakamichi's lips and slips his tongue inside.


	2. Chapter 2: Anxiety & Truth

It was love at first sight. Sakamichi-kun's rosy cheeks paired with big round blue eyes caught my attention but when i saw that we both enjoyed climbing to the highest peaks, the thought of having him by my side chained me to him for life. I even went as far as staying in Hakone and getting the same scholarship just so i can be with him. Yeah, this is bordering addiction, but i don't care. So I'll just say this, separating from him will kill me. Even just the thought of another guy having him drove me crazy. Since the beginning, i was careful in protecting him from other people like me. And i did everything i could to stick to him the past three years.

I know everything about him but why? Why is it that when I try to get closer to him, he immediately moves away. Like earlier today, I did everything I could to finish my training early and ride with him home and he acts like its a strange thing. I tried to hold his hand but he immediately lets go without a thought. I was so scared that he'd figured out my feelings and was disgusted. But then he said that he was looking forward to the ride home with me. Now, after changing quickly and looking forward to a dinner with Sakamichi-kun, I went back to the cafeteria and grabbed a seat near the exit. I'll grab this chance to corner him after dinner. Its been 5 minutes, he should be getting back down by now.

...

Thirty minutes pass, and still there's no Sakamichi-kun. What the hell. He said he was excited to ride with me but now, this? We didn't promise anything but its common sense to eat with friends right? Was he meeting anyone?

My breathing stopped. A girl? But he never confessed to anyone. The thought of him kissing and protecting some girl is too much for me to bear that my body started shaking. Oh God, anything but that.

"Shit!" I say to myself. There's no way, right? I reflexively scanned the cafeteria. It was then that I see his small back slightly drooping over his food. One peek at his frame confirms my suspicions. No wonder he was gone for a while, they must have met up. From the back, he looks sad. Did the girl hurt him?

I notice that my body is moving towards him, eager to just wrap him up and not let anyone near him. To just shower him with kisses and promises of love, to protect him forever. The desire becomes so strong that I start shaking, I quickly stop myself. No! He can't see me like this.I take a deep breath, grab a tray, order a small meal and make my way to Sakamichi-kun. I crept behind him, leaned into his ear and whispered, "Is this seat taken, Sakamichi-kun?"

He turns to me , surprised as we lock eyes. Ahh, this kid looks even cuter with flushed cheeks. They must have met up for him to be this red. Does he really like her that much?I give him a gentle smile. He parts his soft lips to say, "O-oh, please, go ahead." Ahh, if only he'd call out my name in this sweet voice while he's wrapped in my arms. "I thought you were done with dinner, Manami-kun."

If he knew what was going on in my head right before he saw me, what kind of face would he make? "Well, its a rare chance so i thought I'd eat with you. So, yeah, i waited till you were here," I say to him.

He looks a bit surprised but apologizes for making me wait, "Oh, omatase, Manami-kun" he avoids my gaze and looks down at his food. "Lets eat!"

Again. Don't run from me. Please.

I look down as i eat. Sakamichi-kun is silent. I didn't have to look at him to know he's distracted cause he kept spilling some of his food. If a girl hurt him for real, she's gonna regret it.I lift my head to say, "You must be tired to drop your food like that. Should we go?"

"Ah, un! Thank you manami-kun" He's cheerfully walking until we reach the stairs. Is he happy to get away?The thought tears at my heart. As i turn to grab him, he greets me with a face that would put any woman to shame. Face a bit flushed, his soft lips parted to show an angelic smile and eyes glistening, as he says his goodnight. My heart beats twice as fast as a shiver ran straight through my entire body. I feel light headed and the need to grab him slips away. Before I knew it, Sakamichi was climbing the stairs. I walked to my room and nearly slammed the door before jumping into my bed and squealing into the sheets. "Oh God! That face is against the rules!" I think I'm weak to his smile. So much for cornering him.

I stare at the ceiling and chuckled to myself. Only Sakamichi-kun can make me like this. Running myself to the ground just to be with him. Getting happy when I'm next to him, then sad the next, going crazy over little things, getting anxious all on my own and dooming everything around me.

But in just one moment, one smile, one look, all that goes away and its just him and me. So this is what its like to helplessly fall in love with someone, the emotions come surging through without mercy. Oh God, please give him to me.

Then my thoughts turn back to the girl who hurt him. I get up and unconsciously slam a fist on the wall. "Damn it! If you're just gonna hurt him, don't come near him."

I needed to calm down so I decided to go to the onsen. Its almost 9pm so there'll be less people. I can think alone and that'll help. So i headed for the onsen when i saw the small figure of sakamichi-kun entering the room. Oh that's right, he did say he was going for a dip. Lucky!I'll get the girl's name out of him.

I went straight for the door only to find a half-naked sakamichi-kun undressing for the onsen, I pause for a bit to admire sakamichi-kun's fair skin and slender torso. Too bad i didn't get to see his nipples as he hugs his shirt close as if to cover it. I turn my face away to hide my incoming blush.

"Manami-kun. You want to soak in the onsen too?" Sakamichi says shyly.

That and some other things. "Yeah, thought I'd need the rest, too. What a coincidence. Let's go in together, Sakamichi-kun." I start undressing and peek at his small pale back. His small, slender body will fit perfectly in my arms.

"Oh, okay!" Sakamichi says while still hugging his shirt. I take off my top and zip down my pants when I notice Sakamichi-kun is trembling. Is he cold? Then i notice his lower part. I freeze in place. He's half-erect. What happened? And then it clicked, did they do it? Is he remembering it? What the hell. They did it here?I could feel my heart breaking, like my stomach is twisted into knots and I freeze

Suddenly Sakamichi-kun says, "Manami-kun? Actually, I changed my mind, I'm gonna pull some extra laps before getting some sleep. I'll go ahead, okay?" He quickly pulls his shirt to cover his growing tent and turns to the door. My body moves before I can think. My arm is blocking his way. And staring straight at him. My whole body is trembling as I say, "That's troubling sakamichi-kun"

I place my arms on either side of sakamichi, pushing him against the lockers. Not letting go of sakamichi's gaze, I whisper to his ear, "Do you even know what kind of face you're making right now?"

"Ah!" Sakamichi sighs as I breathe into his ear. Found a weak spot.

I pull him close so that our groins are touching, "And there's this, too." I slowly lift his chin and pierce his eyes before saying, "Who were you thinking of, sakamichi-kun?"

Sakamichi tries to cover his blushing face with his arms before saying, "No! Don't look!"

He's doing it again. LOOK AT ME!

I feel myself snap and I slam his wrists above his head as I growled, "DON'T FUCK WITH ME! Who were you thinking of, a girl? Which one? No one here is at your level. I know all your friends and it can't be them. So who is it!"

I've lost control. I can feel my grip getting tighter and tighter as each word passes.

The Sakamichi in front of me is frozen and flushed as our groins are slightly rubbed against each other. His eyes are sparkling with what looks like tears as he struggles to understand what is happening. But he's looking at me. With his own eyes, he's piercing my soul. My entire being screamed in longing for his warmth, his lips, his tears, his sweet voice while drowning in pleasure. I WANTED HIM. NOW. I want to ravish him inside and out. I want his tears to fall only for me. I WANT HIM TO WANT ME.

I growled, "I won't let you show this face to anyone else. You're MINE." I immediately plant a kiss on his lips, immediately intruding into his mouth. I won't give you up.


	3. Chapter 3: Oaths

*Sakamichi's Point of view* enjoy ;)

"Hngh!" _His tongue! Its inside, ah! He's licking me_.

"Mana-hngh! Hnnn-ah! Sto-hngh! I can't br—!"Manami-kun is violating my mouth. His tongue is so hot inside me. Licking my teeth before sucking my tongue and ravishing the roof of my mouth_.I can't believe it. I'm deep kissing Manami-kun!_ I can feel the hot air from the hot spring. Manami-kun's strong arms pinning me down. His bangs tickling my nose as he kisses me. And his steaming breath coming into me. _This is real!_ "Mana- hngh! Why-! Hngh! Mmn!" He's not letting me breathe. My knees buckle as we fall to the floor with him still on top of me.

Our kiss broke and he licks the saliva dripping from his lips. He's looking at me hungrily. Its Manami-kun pinning me down looks so sexy. Such a toned body. Unconsciously, i reach out to touch his abs._ Such firm muscles. He must have trained a lot to get such a toned body_. Ahh, so sexy. I unconsciously reach down for his crotch and froze, No way! He's half-erect! Its because of our kiss?

I was groping him for a bit but his eyes glaze over, breathless, and flushed. "Sakamichi-kun. If you don't stop me for real, I'll do whatever I want, you know? Next is here," he grabs my groin and begins to rub it slowly over my clothes. Ahh, his hand is so warm. Manami-kun whispers to me, "This part here is begging for attention, it must have been lonely." His strokes increase in speed and my body heats up, the hottest being my crotch.

"Ahn-no way! Hngh! Sto-! Ah!" Eh? Is that my voice? _Its so lewd. It feels good_. _But, we can't do this. Manami-kun doesn't love me. He can't. No way. I have to stop him. But, i can't muster my strength. I feel hot. Its like I'm on fire._ So hot. But** it feels so good**. "Manami-kun, please sto- ahh! Hngh-!" _I'm about to come!_

Just then Manami-kun brings himself closer and whispers to my ear, "Remember this, you are mine. I won't let anyone else have you."

_Eh? _Manami-kun unzips my pants and pulls out my cock before stroking it up and down at a much faster pace. The sudden warmth in the air shoots through my cock and i feel a tremor run through my entire body. _Something's coming_. "Ma-manami-kun! I'm about to-!"

Manami-kun whispers heatedly, "Go ahead, let me see you come." Manami-kun is looking at me. It's like he's piercing me. I want him. In me. I can't think anymore!

I pull him into a kiss. Manami quickly responds by entering my mouth as our tongues sloppily intertwine. He increases his strokes while sucking on my tongue. The combined sensation is too much . It feels so good. I'm close. I breathlessly say, "Manami-kun, I'm almost! Hmmn!" He silences me with another kiss as i climax on his hand. "Mmmn! Hnnn! Mmmn!" I pull him closer. _Ahh, if only I can just melt into him_.

As my orgasm fades I slump into the floor, breathless. My warm cum splattered on my shirt. He is still pinning me down but his grip is gone. I look up at him and felt something wet hit my cheek. Tears. _He's crying?_

"Manami-kun? What's wrong?" I ask him. I felt no resistance as I raised my hand to place it on his cheek. He's trembling.

He reaches up to hold my hand still on his cheek before looking me in the eye as his tears flow freely. With a pained face, he begs me "I love you, Sakamichi-kun. Please only look at me." He tilts his head and kisses my hand. "I love you so much." He kisses each of my fingers so gently and trails down my arm. Each kiss so soft and gentle as if he's afraid that I would break. He kisses my neck, runs his teeth on my collarbone before taking my lips again. This time, he invades me forcefully, desperately, his tongue seeking for a way to overpower me. His hands reach down to lift my shirt up. Our kiss deepens, breaking only to remove my shirt, and I pull him down to kiss again. His hands travel down my chest. Everything he touches is burning up. He bends down to suck my nipples, licking them and kissing them as he continues to touch me. I can't help but moan so I cover my mouth and let him do as he pleases. Supposedly, until I hear footsteps in the hallway. _We both freeze._

"Hey! Don't follow me around!" That voice is from one of the new members.

"Do I need your permission to go to the convenience store?" Another voice replies.

"Tsk! Kono stalker!" He dashes.

"Oi!" the other one must have chased after him.

I didn't notice that my heart was pounding really fast until Manami-kun spoke.

"Are you okay, Sakamichi-kun?" I look him in the eye and everything we just did flashed into my head. I can still feel the heat of his hand as he touched me everywhere. And our intense kiss. I cover my burning face so he can't see my incoming blush before saying, "Manami-kun, you pervert." I peek through my fingers at the love of my life.

"Eh? Ah! Sorry! I'm really sorry! I don't know what came over me. I just- well, when i thought about you having sex with someone else, i just- I lost it." Manami-kun is panicking. How cute.

Wait, what? "Eh? S-sex? With who? What?" In my surprise, I suddenly headbutt Manami-kun as I attempted to get up. "Ouch! Ahh Manami-kun! Sorry! But, more importantly! What did you mean, me having s-sex with someone else?"

Manami-kun suddenly shows a hurt expression. "I saw it, you got half-erect earlier. Were you thinking of doing it with her? Who is it? Tell me, please!" He grabs my arms a little too tightly. "Ow," after saying it, Manami-kun lets go suddenly.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" He grabs his hair and bows his head to hide his face. "I told myself I'd treasure you but look what I've done. Only you can make me lose my reasoning, Sakamichi-kun." He raises his head and looks me straight in the eye.

This is the first time I've seen Manami-kun's many emotions. "Manami-kun," I lightly clap my hands on both of his cheeks. To the surprised Manami-kun, I say, "I wanna clear something up." With a chuckle, I lean in for a kiss, just a peck before saying, "There's no girl. And earlier, it s-stood up cause I was thinking of having sex with you. From the start, you're the only one that I've had my eyes on. I like you, Manami-kun" I see surprise, confusion, a light blush, and a deeper blush run through his face as my words reach him.

He grabs my hand and pulls me in for a tight hug. "This is real, right?" As if trying to hug me tighter, he buries his face in my neck, breathing in my scent. "You're mine?" He sighs onto my skin sending a tremor through my body.

In response, I trail my hand up his spine, feeling content as he shivers under my touch, i reply, "I am yours."

It seemed like he'd been waiting for those words. All tension leaves his body as he quickly pulls me into a deep kiss, no longer forceful but ever gently making sure that we never separate. I get a little light-headed as our kiss deepens. Then, I notice a shift in our movement. I don't know how he did it but my glasses have disappeared and he had taken our pants off leaving us naked and kissing fervently. A sudden thought runs through my mind making me freeze up,_this is the entrance,_ someone might come in.

Manami-kun might have thought so too. "Hold on tight." Manami-kun whispers into my mouth before lifting me off the ground bridal-style. "Eh?!" I panic and frantically wrap my arms around him, to which he chuckles before reclaiming my lips as he walks into the hot spring. If someone was still in there, we wouldn't have noticed.

The warmth hits us as our kiss deepens. Slowly he steps into the hot spring and gently sits us down so that I'm straddling him in the water. I wrap my arms around his neck pulling us closer as we look at each other with piercing eyes. He's blushing, too. The heat of our naked bodies touching makes my mind all hazy. I feel his dick slowly becoming erect as it pokes at my stomach. **This is real. He's really mine**. I respond to his erection with an aggressive kiss searching for a way to dominate him. I suck at his tongue and probe his mouth as he does the same. Neither of us giving way, we lose ourselves in the kiss as he runs his left hand over the back of my neck , tracing his fingers down my spine and he grabs my ass. Before tracing back up to my neck trickling hot water onto my back.

"Hnn. Manami-kun. Mmm~" I moan into his mouth as he continues to kiss me so intensely. Up and down he traces my spine repeatedly, sending shivers through my body while his right hand gently rubs my chest. Suddenly, he flicks my nipple sending a tremor through me as our kiss breaks. "Ahn! W-what was that? Hngh! Mmm!" I barely hold my voice back, biting my lip as Manami-kun gently nibbles my nipple, his right hand pinching the other one. His left hand supports my back as I tense up feeling a wave of pleasure attack my groin making me fully erect.

"S-stop! Hngh~!" I squeal as i cling to his neck. Manami-kun smirks and squeezes my ass before saying, "No way, your body's asking for it, Sakamichi-kun~" Manami-kun continues to ravish my nipple. Licking it, sucking it with his tongue as his hand pinches and rubs the other one. I'm losing my strength as I cling onto him. No fair. I don't want it to be only me. So i bring my mouth closer to his ear. "Ah, ahhn! Hmmm, ahn, manami-kun!" I can feel his dick getting harder as it pokes my stomach. His breath is getting ragged, too. He's turned on. I lick his lobe and whisper as erotically as I can, "M-motto, onegai" before biting his ear. I'm surprised by my own seductive side.

I hear him curse and whisper to me, "This lewd side of yours, don't show it anyone else." He pulls me for another deep kiss. Taking me by surprise, i feel a pang of pain when his finger suddenly enters my asshole. "Hngh!" I moan into his mouth. "N-nani. Ahhhhn!" My voice escapes as manami-kun probes my ass, gently spreading my asshole before putting in another finger. He's scissoring my insides, pushing and pulling his fingers out, ignoring the fact that the hot water is coming in, too. This feels weird."Ah, ah! Iya-sto-hng! No! Ahhn~" i try to escape but his other arm holds me in place. "Don't run," he strains to say to me. He continues to invade my insides while I shiver and writhe in his arms. Everytime I move, our dicks start to rub sending a new wave of pleasure through me. "Hngn! Manami-kun~ W-wait!."

As if to calm me down, Manami-kun gives me a gentle kiss, saying, "Its okay. It'll feel better soon," he licks my neck and runs his teeth on my collarbone as he continues to rub my insides.

"I-It feels weird!. No way th-this is gonna-ahn" Manami-kun hits a spot inside that makes me moan loudly, "ahhhn~" my body trembles at the sensation.

I hear him chuckle as he says, "Found it," without hesitation, he rubs that same spot over and over, pulling his fingers out before plunging them in and hitting the spot all the way, over and over again for God knows how long. Every time he hits it, my moans fill the air. I'm embarassed by my voice but I don't care. It feels so good. Shit,my head is getting hazy.

"Ahhn~ Manami-kun! Ah ah ah! Good! Feels good! Hngh! Ahn!" I cling to him, rubbing my dick on his, licking at his lips begging to enter. I'm losing my mind. Manami-kun kisses me so desperately. His kiss feels so good, so hot, i can't stop.

I hear him chuckle as we break the kiss, "Eroi. You're letting out such a cute voice, Sakamichi. Does it feel that good? You're drooling, you know?" He licks at my lips without stopping as he violates my ass with his fingers.

"I-It feels good. Ahn, so good, hmm! Ahhn!" I feel embarassed at myself but I can't stop, I want more. More. I want him inside. I want to be fucked. I bring myself close to his ear and moaned, "I want you, please, hngh!" I squeal as my asshole becomes freed from his fingers.

"Damn, you're too erotic." Manami-kun positions his dick at my entrance. "Say it?" he licks his lips as he spreads my ass.

I blush at his words. "Hngh- you meanie... I-I can't take it anymore. Please, put it in?"

I feel him shiver at my words, "Make sure to feel me, Sakamichi, hng!" Manami-kun thrusts his dick into me filling my stomach with warmth._ He's all the way inside?_ Its so hot, I feel like I'm burning.

"Hya! Ahhhn! So deep...Manami-kun no...baka...in one go.." i unconsciously bury my face on his neck, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly, catching my breath as his heat spreads inside. I can hear his heart. His heart is beating so fast.

"Sorry, does it hurt?" manami-kun whispers. His breathing is ragged, too.

"Mmm...no..haa...wait a bit...hngh," He's so hard. But, it feels good.I take a deep breath, squeezing him inside.

Manami-kun suddenly whispers, "Ah-wait, don't sque-! Hngh!" He hugs me tighter at the same time I feel something hot flowing into me. _No way._ I shudder as the warmth spreads to my stomach. _its so hot._

"Y-you came?" I ask Manami-kun. _When I squeeze inside, it feels good for him?_

Manami-kun orgasms and blushes so hard that he tries to hide his face in my neck. "Sorry," he whispers into my neck.

I can't help but chuckle at his shyness. "Hehe, so cute." I pat him on the head.

He must've gotten annoyed cause he roughly grabs my hand and pulls his face close to me. "I'll show you just how cute I can be." I shudder at this rough side of his. So sexy! He immediately pulls me into a kiss. A lewd kiss. "Mmm! Ahn, wai-hnn! Mmm, ah!" But it feels so good. I let him take control as I feel myself relax into his kiss.

He's licking everything and sucking on my tongue. I feel so comfortable. I can't help but moan as he deepens the kiss. When we break the kiss, a line of drool drips between us. I'm getting lightheaded. But his dick is getting harder inside wants me. I feel elated as I see him breathing hard with a flushed face, looking straight at me. Eyes hungry, uncomposed, and I'm causing it. _Ahh, I want to make him feel good_.

Manami-kun says, "Fuck. I'm gonna move now," _here it comes, we'll become one. _I couldn't wait any longer so i just nodded, then he suddenly pulls out and thrusts into me hard making me moan. "Hyahnn!" No way, the hot water is coming in too.

He moves at a steady pace at first, letting me feel his shape as he pulls out and thrusts his dick into my asshole. _Its so hard, is he feeling good, too_? Suddenly, he's thrusting into me faster and Reaching deeper into me everytime. _is this what it feels like to have sex? It feels so good! _I can't help but squeeze his dick inside, I don't want to let go of him. I don't want to stop. _i like being fucked by Manami-kun!_ I feel something snap as I lose my sense of reasoning. All I can think of is Manami-kun.

In this position, his dick really hits my good spot. but I want him to feel good, too. My hips begin moving on their own, bringing myself hard on him. I want him deeper. He's thrusting into me over and over again at such a fast pace. I can't control my voice anymore, "ahh, hyah! Mmm! Hng! Good! Feels- ah! Mm! More! Mmm~" Manami-kun's ragged breathing and flushed face turns me on, too.

"Ahh, so hot, you're squeezing me so much...haah," manami-kun grunts as he fucks me. Lunging to bite my nipples again while his hand gropes me all over. First he pinches my nipples before groping my chest down to my stomach and finally grabbing hold of my dick. With no mercy he rubs me so fast that my reasoning leaves as I moan louder and my drool drips down my chin. So good. Manami-kun, too. With all I could, i squeeze him inside telling him that I want more. Feeling satisfied as I elicit a moan from Manami-kun, I continue squeezing him as I eat up his dick, feeling everything he's doing. Letting him do what he wants as he fucks me harder.

Pretty soon the hot springs is filled with my moans, echoing all around with his grunts and the water slapping around as we fuck. I've lost it. I could get addicted to this. All I can feel is his dick inside me, filling me with pleasure and heat. "Ah! Manami-hngh! Ahn! Ah! Mmn! I-I'm almost!"

"Me-me too! It feels so good inside you! Hngh!" Each time he thrusts into me I feel myself getting closer. Ahh, I wanna cum! He's rock hard, he must want to cum, too. In desperation, I wrap my legs around his back and rub my dick on his stomach. In response , he suddenly whispers to me, " hold tight," before he stands up and thrusts into me so deep hitting my good spot that sends me reeling. I arch my back as we orgasm together. My cum splatters on his stomach while his dick is throbbing inside me, cumming nonstop. His hot is dick all the way inside me, twitching as he orgasms. I don't miss the chance to see his face and to see him clenching his teeth, closing his eyes and holding his breath as he releases it all into me, i feel a rush run through me. I caused him to show that face. _He's mine. ._

As we both finish our climax, he sits us back down to the water, both of us breathing hard. All my strength leaves me, letting myself collapse into his chest, grabbing just his shoulders for support. Kissing the skin available in front of me. As if in response to my kisses, Manami-kun went back to caressing my spine up and down, kissing the top of my head before whispering in his sweet, velvety voice, "I love you."

I shudder at his words and can't help a tear escape my eye as I stare up at him to say, "I love you, too, Manami-kun." This is the happiest I've ever been. My heart is beating so loudly.

He smiles his angelic smile before pulling me close and leaning in to lightly kiss my lips, then my cheeks, kissing down to my neck and running his teeth over my collarbone before kissing up my neck, again. Its like he's confirming that this is real. And if I really am his. God, so cute.

I hug him into my chest. "Can you hear my heart, Manami-kun?"

He's silent for a while before he rubs his face into my chest. "Everything. Even your heart," he suddenly stares up at me with such a piercing gaze, "Everything is mine."

I smile at him and say my oath again, "I am yours. And you are mine."

He replies, "Forever." With me still hugging him, he slowly raises his face closer to mine. Close enough for us to gently kiss, sealing our oaths while embracing each other.

Author's note: Hope you enjoyed it, Chapter 4 is now in progress. let's see how far this is gonna go. but if you appreciate the story please drop a review.i appreciate any and all types of comments, just be respectful. look forward to the next chapter. love love :)

P.S. for early readers, there were few errors, the system deleted some words and sentences so I edited them now. Thank you!


End file.
